


In Starlight

by Fumm95



Series: Morning Glory (Jace Malcom & Satele Shan) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Battle of Alderaan, F/M, Fluff, Great Galactic War, Stargazing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fumm95/pseuds/Fumm95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night. Uncountable stars. A single wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the imagine your otp for stargazing:
> 
> _Stargazing together. Infinite space spread out above them, little pinpoints of light shining overhead. Hands resting close together, shared body heat warding off the night’s chill. Silent wishes being made in between soft whispers to each other._

It is fully dark by the time his holoconference with Colonel Garza comes to an end. His lieutenants scatter in short order, still excitedly discussing tactics for the upcoming battle, and Jace sighs as he organizes the area into some semblance of order.

Another day gone.

He is not entirely surprised to find the camp mostly empty by the time he steps into the cool night air; their days have been starting earlier than ever and most have learned to sleep as soon as they are dismissed for the night.

Part of him is debating doing the same when he hears a soft rustle of cloth. “Long day?”

He cannot help the smile that turns up the corners of his mouth anymore than he could help breathing. “You could say that.”

She laughs quietly. “Ah, I’m sure you’re tired, then. And here I am hoping to go for a walk and keep you up even later.”

“No!” The protest slips out too loudly and he is grateful for the dim lighting as he flushes. It is not usual for him to lose control, to slip, but somehow, Satele has always been able to breach whatever defenses he has up.

Not that he minds.

And judging from the smugness he can nearly feel radiating from her in spite of his Force-blindness, she knows it.

“Come with me,” is all she says, though, as her hand slides into his, soft and gentle. He allows her to draw him off, her warmth a guide as she leads them unerringly through the dark, weaving around obstacles as though the Force has gifted her an ability to see even in the dim light. Or maybe it has.

She stops them at the top of a large hill, far away enough from everything that he can hardly see the pinpricks of light marking the night patrol around their war camp. A tug on his hand is indication enough to sit so he does, watching as she sprawls beside him, heedless to the dew dampening her robes.

Her eyes scan the night sky, flitting from star to twinkling star, and, sitting so close to her, he can recognize the joy and wonder that dance across her face in quick succession, the delighted animation that renders him breathless.

Stars, but she is beautiful.

Before he can do anything inappropriate, he reluctantly tears his gaze away, letting his eyes focus on the pinpricks of light overhead, shining in the infinite heavens surrounding them. And somehow they still pale in comparison to the woman beside him.

He can feel it as she shifts closer, warm in the chilly air around them, and slides an arm around her, drawing her in beside him. She obliges silently, though he can sense her contentment as she rests her head against his shoulder.

“What inspired this?” he murmurs at last, almost unwilling to break the peaceful silence that has crystallized around them.

Satele is quiet for a long moment and he wonders whether she heard him, whether she is so lost in thought that the question didn't even register.

There is something wistful about her sigh as she pulls away slightly, wrapping her arms around her drawn-up knees. “I've always enjoyed the view like this. Long ago, I used to imagine what my mother was doing, off in exile, and whether she had looked at the stars the same way, whether they even looked the same on Miupra.”

When she pauses, he tightens his arm around her and she offers him a small smile. “It was a long time ago, now. Of course, it’s impossible to see the stars from Coruscant but I realized that the view from here would be lovely. I thought it'd be nice to get some peace, since we've all been so busy.” Her whisper becomes barely audible and he suddenly realizes that she is blushing. “And I thought I'd like to see them with you.”

At the tenderness in her gaze, he forgets how to speak, how to breathe, until she looks away, joy lighting up her expression. “A shooting star.”

He follows her gaze, watching the point streak across the inky sky, the sight somehow more precious than it has ever been before, even in childhood.

“You know, it's said that they're supposed to bring good luck to the ones who see them.” His heart thumps loudly in his chest as she shifts until she's only a breath away, blue eyes shining, beautiful, in the darkness. “Make a wish,” she whispers.

And as their lips meet, he wishes for nothing more than to stay like this forever.


End file.
